More Than Words
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: She never though she would be in this position. She never though she would be here. With him. Like this. Never like this. Writing it down is the best way she can say goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This is completely AU. Like I don't think I've ever done something quite like this before. I had a bit of trouble coming up with a couple but since this couple has become my favorite I though why not? And truthfully when I started writing this she was the only person that came to mind. Hope ya'll like it :)**

* * *

**Preface**

* * *

A tired smile grazed her face as she closed her head leaning back on the very comfortable bed.

She never though she would be in this position. She never though she would be here. With him. Like this. Never like this.

His hand closed around hers smoothing her knuckles with his fingers.

"Don't be sad." she whispered through chapped lips.

He looked down at her with vibrant green eyes "I can't exactly help it." he bit out with a sad smile.

She bit her lip "I'm sorry." she whispered taking a deep breath and closing her eyes once again not being able to look into his eyes with out her own eyes tearing up.

And she knew he didn't like to see her cry.

"It's not your fault. Don't say sorry." he said a bit forcefully pulling her small body closer to his.

This time the tears began escaping from bellow her eyelids. Reaching up she began whipping them away furiously. Her small body began to shake in his arms as the small sobs bubbled out of her mouth.

Turning her body she curled her extremely small body next to his. Her thin arms wrapped around his torso as he hid his face in her shoulder.

She could feel the hot tears on her shoulder as they held each other.

"I'm so sorry." she kept repeating opening her eyes to meet his.

He didn't say anything. He simply leaned down catching her chapped lips with his own. Their salty tears mingling with their kiss as he deepened it carefully holding her in his arms. Like she was a fragile doll. And in some ways she was.

Pulling away she rested her head on his chest her eyes landing on the white blank walls. The machines in the room blinking obnoxiously at her.

A shudder ran through her body as she remembered exactly where she was.

Placing her head back on his chest she closed her eyes.

* * *

He looked down at her closed eyes. He automatically checked for her pulse just like he always did when she closed her eyes, even for just a second.

Realizing her pulse was normal he placed his head on her hair. The fake brown curls felt so realistic in his fingers as he ran a hand through her hair.

She looked so peaceful in her sleep and for a moment he wondered if that's how she would look in only a few hours.

Would she be in peace? Would the pain be gone?

Closing his eyes he wearily ran a hand over his face. Taking a deep breath he continued running his hand through her hair.

* * *

Trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes she looks around the room.

"Hi." she greets with a small smile.

They all look at her with sadden eyes and she remembers what the doctors had told them.

She tried smiling at them but the smile came out like a grimace. Every bone in her body hurt as she tried to move in her bed.

"Don't" he said softly as her breathing became more erratic.

Taking sharp quick breaths she tried nodding at him but the action instantly left her head throbbing. Pain was shooting up and down her body and she knew it was time.

With tearful eyes she looked around at her family. Her smile becoming teary as she looked at her younger sister who was the spitting image of herself. Her eyes then traveled towards her brother whom was dressed proudly in his green uniform. Looking down further down the line she extended her hand towards the small brunette woman who looked on with tears spilling down her cheeks. "Mom." she whispered holding her hand tightly. A larger hand soon covering both of their hands "Dad." she whispered again looking up at the brunette man who was trying to stay strong for his wife. "I love you." she told both causing them to begin crying. Knowing she was saying her goodbyes.

Looking towards her right she smiled at him. A small secret smile she always gave him. The smile that took his breath away. "I wrote letters. Give them to them." she said tilting her head towards the bedside table.

He nodded his head as his hands gripped hers tighter.

She smiled again. That smile. "Phil Brooks." she whispered with a tired smile.

"I love you." she told him "So much."

A constant beep filled the room.

* * *

**A/N: This was extremely short but it's just the Preface. I think I teared up while reading this.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the plot. **

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback.I'm sorry I made some of you cry or get teary eyed. But I wanted to try my hand at an angst story. Still a bit iffy about this fic but I appreciate the feedback. Just to make things clear this is about 5 months before the preface. And I decided to update because I'm so mutherfucken happy right now! Spoiler: Punk is still our Champion! Ahhhhhh xD Okay that is it. On with the story. **

* * *

**Kaitlyn 1.0**

* * *

Her hands shook as she listened to the woman in the white coat and cheerful yellow scrubs.

She had always hated the color yellow.

"I'm sorry." the words fell from the doctor's lips.

Her eyes blinked owlishly up at the doctor as her mom gripped her hand tighter.

"We can start chemotherapy immediately." the doctor professionally continued "You just have to sign a few things."

She felt her body tense up at the mention of the intense therapy. Her hand flew up to touch her long brown curls. "I don't want to do chemo." she found her voice.

Two sets of eyes fell on her small form.

"Chemo is really what's best for you at this point." The doctor tried convincing her. "Your conditioning is getting worse by the minute. At this rate you may only have a few months left."

She could feel her eyes tear up at the news and she could hear her mom's small sniffles. "I don't want it. I don't want to spend my last few months in chemo. That's no way to live." she crossed her arms stubbornly.

Both women looked at her incredulously.

"You know Daddy won't want this." She said in a whisper. "He won't want me doing something I don't want to do. This is my life."

The brunette woman patted her shoulder "Please reconsider April. We just want whats best for you."

"Getting weak. Loosing my hair." she said quickly "That's what's best for me?"

The small room fell silent.

"I want to go. Now." she declared turning to look at the blank white wall.

After a few minutes of whispering between the doctor and the brunette woman they shook hands.

"Let's go April." her mom's small hand clasped around her own as she lead her out of the room.

* * *

Staring blankly out the window she looked at the house that blurred by.

"You don't have to go to school. We can go home." Her mom suggested.

Tilting her head to the side she grabbed her comic book themed backpack. "I want to go." she knew she still half a school day "Just drop me off."

Her mom nodded with a concerned look on her face as she changed lanes.

Humming along to the music she tapped her finger nails against her thigh. The school soon came into view as her mom entered the small parking lot.

"I'll see you later. I get a ride home." she said with a weak smile at her distressed mother.

"Okay April." her mom said with a sad look in her eyes "Have fun. If anything happens don't hesitate to call."

She slammed the car door to a close before begin her trek towards the big building. Making it in just as the bell rang releasing everyone for lunch.

Body brushed up against her as they all hurried towards the lunch room.

"AJ." A cheerful voice greeted her as she stood in place taking in her surroundings.

Placing a smile on her face she turned towards the taller teen "Kait."

Kaitlyn extended her hands towards her for their special handshake. With a real smile she fist bumped her.

"You missed four periods Ms. April. Good thing nothing interesting happened." Kaitlyn informed her as they walked towards the lunch room. "Where were you anyways."

She bit her lip. Should she tell her? Her best friend.. Could she stand to see the pity in her eyes? "I was getting a psychical." she said.

Kaitlyn only nodded "Okay. Well let's go eat. I'm starved."

She nodded as they entered the room. Getting in line they quickly grabbed their food before making their way towards their usual table.

"Is that a little girl?" a snide voice said as they walked towards their table "Oh wait it's just AJ." the blonde laughed.

She stayed silent as Kaitlyn let them have it.

"Come one AJ." Kaitlyn placed her arm around her fragile shoulders "Let's go sit down."

Nodding they sat down.

Pushing her food around her plate she looked around the room. She wasn't all that hungry.

"Hey girlies!" two voices said in unison.

She turned to see a blonde and a brunette headed their way, lunch in tow.

"Chelle, Lay." she greeted with a sincere smiles towards the girls that had become like older sisters to her.

They both pulled her into a hug.

"Has Smelly Kelly been causing problems?" Layla asked planting herself next to Kaitlyn as Michelle sat next to her.

She bit her lip shaking her head as Kaitlyn nodded.

"Yes she has!" Kaitlyn argued "I swear..." she trailed off as two more people joined their small gathering.

"Kelly being a bitch again?" Eve asked sitting down with a smile as Ted joined her side.

The small brunette rolled her eyes as the small table began talking about the blonde sitting a few tables over.

Pushing the food around her plate she looked over at her friends. Should she tell them? Would they think any less of her? Could she stand to see the pity in their eyes?

No she could not she decide before going back to pushing her food around her plate. Hardly listening to the conversation going on.

* * *

Throwing the backpack on her bed she plopped down on her bed wincing as the end of her bag caught her arm.

She was so tired. So, so tired. She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep for more than a few hours.

A small knock caused her to open her eyes "Hey sis. Can I come in?" he asked.

Nodding her head she allowed him in. Quickly adverting her eyes when his eyes rested on her.

"Do chemo." he pleaded softly "Please."

Looking anywhere but at him she shook her head firmly "No."

He sat down next to her bringing her into his arms as if she was merely a child "Please. I'm leaving April. I just want you to be here when I come back. Please."

The tears gathered in her eyes as she heard his pleading voice. "Please."

Shaking her head again she moved out of his arms. Facing away from him as he stood up and left her room.

After making sure he was gone she grabbed her backpacking pulling out her green notebook and batman pen.

She wanted to say goodbye. To everyone that mattered to her. But she knew she would not be able to do it face-to-face. She always had, had a way with words.

_Dear Kait,_

_My best friend. My chickbuster._

_I was diagnosed with Leukemia today. They said it was really advanced. They wanted to start chemo. But I don't want to start chemo. And I'm not going to start chemo._

_I went to school. Like nothing had changed. I lied to you. I said I got a physical. But I just really didn't want to see the pity in your eyes. You may say you won't pity me. But I know better._

_Today you defended me again. You always seem to defend me. Kelly was being mean again. You know how I tell you that her comments don't bother me? I lie. But you know that already right? Your my best friend after all. You're the greatest friend anyone could ask for._

_Remember when you transferred here in the eighth grade? Remember how you sat next to me and told Kelly to back off? I remember. I'll always remember. You saved me that year. You. Saved. Me. Because of you I am who I am today. I'm AJ. I'm no longer that girl who you met. I think I'm different. Stronger. I'm your chickbuster._

_Thank you. Thank your for saving me Kait._

_You know how Sheamus asks you out everyday? Just say yes to the boy. He'll take care of you. You know he will. I know he will. He's a good man. I understand that you've been hurt before. So have I. But you deserve this. You deserve to be happy. Let him make you happy Kait. He's the James to your Lily._

_Love,_

_ April_

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading. Just so no one is confused this chapter is months before the preface. However the next chapter will be Kaitlyn's reaction to the letter. So it'll probably be quite short. But bear with me here. I hope you are all still interested.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Just a reminder this is Kaitlyn's reaction to AJ's letter. So it happens directly after the preface. As will all the 2.0 I write.**

* * *

**Kaitlyn 2.0**

* * *

The morning started like any other. At least that's what the Texas native though as she rolled over in her bed. Blindly grabbing at her phone she bright it up to her ear "Yes?" she answered.

"Hey Kait." his voice said "Are you awake? I'm outside."

Before she could answer him he had already hung up.

Rolling out of the bed she quickly stepped into her neon green slippers. Running a shaky hand through her hair she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Letting out a yawn she pulled on a black sweater before making her way down the stairs.

Opening the front door she was greeted with a tearful looking teen. "No." she shook her head in denial.

She was supposed to visit her today. They had made plans. She was going to bring comic books and nail polish. And they would gossip over comic books and paint their colors in many bright colors. Preferably the neon green that was her favorite.

"No." she repeated as he handed her a small white envelope.

"She wanted me to give you this." his voice cracked as his eyes began to burn.

Clasping a hand over her mouth she let out a sob, her hand wrapped tightly around the letter. "I'm so sorry." she managed to whisper at the heartbroken teen "I'm so sorry Phil."

He shook his head as her arms wrapped around him. "I'm so sorry." she repeated as he shook against her.

He was hugging her tightly. Almost too tightly as he cried against the side of her head. His own sobs mixing with her own.

"I'm so sorry too." he whispered before letting her go "She was your best friend."

"She was your everything." she whispered whipping her tears away before giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

* * *

She was in shock. At least she though she was in shock. She had never been in shock before. But it shock would feel like anything. She was pretty sure it was how she felt at the moment.

The white envelope was glaring up at her from the pink bedspread.

Grabbing it with shaky hands she tore it open. She began to read.

"_Dear Kait,_

_My best friend. My chickbuster. _

_I was diagnosed with Leukemia today. They said it was really advanced. They wanted to start chemo. I don't want to start chemo. I'm not going to start chemo. _

_I went to school. Like nothing had changed. I lied to you. I said I got a physical. I just don't want to see the pity in your eyes. You may say you won't pity me. But I know better. _

_Today you defended me again. You always seem to defend me. Kelly was being mean again. You know how I tell you that her comments don't bother me? I lie. But you know that already right? Your my best friend after all. You're the best friend anyone could ask for. _

_Remember when you transferred here in the eighth grade? Remember how you sat next to me and told Kelly to back off? I remember. I'll always remember. You saved me that year. You. Saved. Me. Because of you I am who I am today. I'm AJ. I'm no longer that girl who you met. I think I'm different. Stronger. I'm your chickbuster. _

_Thank you. Thank your for saving me Kait. _

_You know how Sheamus asks you out everyday? Just say yes to the boy. He'll take care of you. You know he will. I know he will. He's a good man. I understand that you've been hurt before. So have I. But you deserve this. You deserve to be happy. Let him make you happy Kait. He's the James to your Lily. _

_Love,_

_ April " _

Tears were making her eyesight blurry as she cried. The tears making splotches on the paper smudging the neat black hand writing.

Carefully folding the letter she placed it in her bedside table next to a picture of the two.

With shaky hands she grabbed her car keys.

* * *

Glancing at the two-story house she bit her lip nervously. The tear stains still marking her cheeks as she tries smoothing out her hair.

Opening the door she crosses the street before she can talk herself out of it. Knocking on the door she stands back. The tears begin flowing again. She doesn't wipe them away.

"Katie?" he asked. And he's the only person that calls her that. The only person she allows to call him that.

"She's dead!" she cries throwing herself into his arms. Not caring that they are standing on the porch where everyone can see them "She's dead. And I didn't say goodbye."

He wraps his arms around her tightly almost dragging her into the house. He doesn't know what to say as the tears begin forming in his eyes. But he shakes them off because she needs someone right now. He wants to be that someone.

She lost a best friend, a sister. He lost a friend. And although people would say it's the same. He knowns it's not.

"Yes." he hears her whisper as he lead her up the stairs and towards his room "Yes. Yes. Yes."

He looks down at her with questions in his eyes. "Yes?" he asks. He knowns he shouldn't be happy but he can't help it when she looks up at him with bright eyes and a sad smile.

"Yes." she whispers again as her lips capture his.

And it's better than he ever though it would be. Her hands automatically go to his bright red hair as his stay firmly around her waist.

Soon enough they're tearing their clothes off. He's walking towards the bed. She sits down on the bed bringing him down with her.

Her lips meet his in a soft kiss as she pulls his sweats off. Their tears mingle into their kiss as they lay down completely on the bed.

He holds himself over her making sure this is what she wants. "Are you sure?" and he begs that it is because he doesn't know if he can stop himself.

She nods bringing his body closer to hers. "Don't hurt me Sheamus." she whispers once more before he sinks into her.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading once again. This was kinda intense. Especially towards the end. I hope ya'll caught my Harry Potter reference. If you did you so totally get a cookie. I had so much fun writing it I feel like this story is just writing itself.**

**Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. So thanks to RandomStories203, RandyAJRulz13, DemonicXaliv, Sarah, PeaceLoveMusic and Red Foxy. You guys tell your friends about this story. You have my permission to pimp this story out xD Okay so time line is once again to when AJ was still alive, a couple of months before preface. **

* * *

**Sheamus 1.0**

* * *

She sees the colorful posters all around the school. Posted on the walls, doors and some on random lockers.

"We have to get you the best dress." Kaitlyn comments looking down at her.

She nods her head because she knows there is no way she will get out of going to the dance.

"It's going to be so much fun." Kaitlyn gushes gripping her wrist.

She winces because she knows she's going to have a bruise in only a few minutes. Pulling the long sleeve further down her arms she tries hiding the bruises that are already disappearing. "Yeah it is." she said weakly following her best friend towards the cafeteria.

"Lass and Lil Lass." a voice greeted them as they made their way towards the usual table.

She found herself smiling at the pale teen as he waved them over. Ignoring Kaitlyn's eye roll she walked towards him dropping her food next to his "Hey." she greeted with a smile.

He smiles back giving her hair a good ruffle before turning to her best friend.

"Go to the dance with me Katie." he said with a charming smile.

She bit back her smile as Kaitlyn's lips twitched up in a smile. She knew it was only a matter of time. Even if her best friend was denying it.

"No." Kaitlyn responded quickly "I'm going with AJ."

She rolled her eyes before moving her food around her plate. When would her friend see that he wouldn't hurt her? That he wasn't like all the others. That he wasn't like Dolph.

She was glad to see that Sheamus just shook off the rejection. She knew that he wasn't one to give up on what he wanted.

"Ignore her. She's being extra grumpy today." she said in a mock whisper as she looked at the blonde.

Sheamus gave her a wink before going back to trying to persuade Kaitlyn to go to the dance with him.

Shaking her head at the odd not-really-a-couple-couple she began looking around the cafeteria.

How would they take it if she told everyone her secret? Would they care? Would they treat her any differently?

"AJ." she was wrapped up in a pair of strong arms.

She tries not to wince as her bones creaked in protest. "Hi John." she responds with a smile as she was let go. Rubbing at her arms she tried not to wince again.

"John you hurt her." the small brunette stepped out from behind him giving him arm a swat. "Not everyone can take your super-human hugs."

Layla gave her a small hug shooting her boyfriend a playful glare.

"Sorry AJ." he said sitting down with his food.

She just shook her head at the couple "It's fine. I'm fine." she tried to convince them, and herself, as her arms and back throbbed in pain.

She tried to listen in as Kaitlyn and Layla began discussing dresses and makeup. Michelle soon joining them along with Eve.

"Look at her." Kaitlyn spoke up looking across the cafeteria "She's throwing herself on him. Like he didn't break up with her like forever ago."

She followed her best friend's eyesight her gaze falling on a familiar tattooed figure. A smile instantly formed on her face as her brown eyes meet his green ones.

"Go invite him to eat with us Lee." Kaitlyn said giving her a small push "Looks like he needs to be rescued from Ms. Skank"

Eve, Layla and Michelle hummed in agreement.

Nodding she stood up making her way towards the tall teen. Finally at his side she placed her small hand on his arm "Hey Phil." she said quietly.

She was one of the few that called him by his name. She was one of the few he allowed to call him by his name.

"April." he greeted with a smile as she bounced nervously on the balls of her feet.

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear she looked up at him "Want to join us for lunch?" she looked over at her group of friends.

"Why would he want to join your little band of losers, little girl." the blonde cut into her conversation.

Before she could turn around and walk away he spoke up "Sure. I'd love too."

The smile formed on her face once again "Good. Kofi and Colt can come too." she said knowing that the trio were always seen together.

He nodded and began walking with her towards the table.

With a smile she watched as he greeted John, Sheamus and Ted like old friends.

"AJ." two voices exclaimed pulling her into a gentle hug.

The smile was permanently fixed on her face as she hugged them "Kofi. Colt!" They smiled down at her as they sat next to her.

She smiled as she looked at her friend. Her band of losers.

* * *

Looking down at the small pill on her hand she shakily put in her mouth. Grabbing the clear cup she quickly took a sip.

The pill had an almost immediate result as her muscles relaxed and her pain vanished.

Walking towards her bed she grabbed the notebook as pen. Looking down at the blank sheet of paper she began.

_Dear Sheamus,_

_I still remember meeting you. Ninth grade right? You moved here from Ireland. You didn't know anyone. But then you meet John. And then Kaitlyn. Remember when you asked her to those dances? She always wanted to go with you. She was just scared. Scared of getting hurt. But aren't we all? _

_I remember you being there for her, even if she doesn't, after all her breaks ups. You were always there. I wish I had someone that was always there for me. I know you'll say you'll always be there for me. As will John and Ted. But its not the same thing. _

_I want my own Sheamus. Someone that will always be there for me no matter how much I push him away. Is that selfish? Sometimes I just want to tell Kaitlyn that she's so lucky to have you. Even though she doesn't know she has you. I know you'll always be there for her. _

_Since your reading this I guess that means I'm gone. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye. You were like a big brother too me. _

_Take care of her. Love her. Be there for her. She's going to need you. She may act like she doesn't but she does. _

_So take care of her. I trust you. Don't hurt her. _

_Love, _

_ April_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Another letter. I hope ya'll like the letters. Next up: Sheamus's reaction. **

**Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Thanks to RandyAJRulz13, RandomStories203, DemonicXaliv, flawlessfaithbreaker, PeaceLoveMuzic, Red Foxy and SmurfasticLife. OMG RAW was awesome! I think I died after the first 15 minutes! What did ya'll think?**

* * *

**Sheamus 2.0**

* * *

He could feel her move next to him. Her blonde and black hair sprawled on his chest as she slept.

The smile was a permanent fixture on his face.

Smoothing down her hair he let out a sigh. He hoped she wouldn't wake up and regret it all. He knew he wouldn't be able to take it if she did. He had waited long enough. Waiting a bit more would physically and emotionally kill him.

His phone's ringtone brought him out of his thoughts. Quickly reaching for it he looked down at her still sleeping form.

"Ya." he answered quickly.

"It's me." his voice was rough "I'm outside." he hung up.

He quickly got out of the bed pulling on his disregarded jeans and shirts. Looking down at her sleeping form he quickly placed a kiss on her forehead.

Walking down the stairs he quickly made his way to the front door. Opening it he stepped into the dreary morning. "Hey fella. How ya doing?" he knew the answer already.

His friend's eyes were red from crying and his usual calm exterior was borderline shaky. "She wrote you this." he was handed an envelope with his name neatly printed in the front of it.

His eyes teared up instantly. And although he wasn't one to hug he pulled Punk into a tight hug. After a few minutes of silence he let him go and gave him one last pat on the back before walking back into the house.

* * *

Glancing at the letter he closed his eyes running a hand over his face. He wasn't sure he wanted to read it just yet. He didn't know if he was ready to read what his friend, a girl he though of as a sister, had to say. Because reading it would mean she was really gone.

"Read it." her voice interrupted his though.

Twisting his body to look back he was greeted with the sight of Kaitlyn in one of his grey button down shirts "Hey." he greeted softly afraid that she would reject him.

"Hey." she wrapped her arms around him placing her chin on his shoulder. He let out a sigh of relief. "Read it." she said again, softly.

Taking a deep break he nodded pulling the letter closer to him as she climbed on his lap. Wrapping his arms around her small waist he placed his chin on her shoulder.

With shaky hands he opened the envelope carefully.

_Dear Sheamus,_

_I still remember meeting you. Ninth grade right? You moved here from Ireland. You didn't know anyone. But then you meet John. And then Kaitlyn. Remember when you asked her to those dances? She always wanted to go with you. She was just scared. Scared of getting hurt. But aren't we all? _

_I remember you being there for her, even if she doesn't, after all her breaks ups. You were always there. I wish I had someone that was always there for me. I know you'll say you'll always be there for me. As will John and Ted. But its not the same thing. _

_I want my own Sheamus. Someone that will always be there for me no matter how much I push him away. Is that selfish? Sometimes I just want to tell Kaitlyn that she's so lucky to have you. Even though she doesn't know she has you. I know you'll always be there for her. _

_Since your reading this I guess that means I'm gone. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye. You were like a big brother too me. _

_Take care of her. Love her. Be there for her. She's going to need you. She may act like she doesn't but she does. _

_So take care of her. I trust you. Don't hurt her. _

_Love, _

_ April _

"You do have your own Sheamus." he heard himself say thinking to his friend who had dropped off the letter.

The tears were flowing down his face freely as Kaitlyn slipped off his lap and knelt before him whipping away his tears as her own slid down her cheeks. She held his hand helping his stand up before leading him towards the bed. Pushing him down on it she crawled in next to him. Wrapping him up in a hug as they both cried out their grievances.

His arms wrapped tightly around her as her body melted into his perfectly.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope I'm not confusing you all with the shutting in time lines every other chapter. If I am please tell me. Next up: Kelly's letter. **

**Review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the plot. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews loves. Ya'll deserve cookies or something. RandyAJRulz13, RandomStories203, Guest, DemonicXaliv, PeaceLoveMuzic, and RunningOnCrazy. **

* * *

**Kelly 1.0**

* * *

Looking into the mirror she had to admit she looked good. The red dress fit her small body perfectly. The white blazer matched it perfectly and the black chucks gave her outfit a bit of a pop.

"Thank you." she says quickly towards the duo who had picked out her outfit "I love it."

Layla and Michelle looked at one another before pulling her into a hug.

Turning back to the mirror she titled her head with a smile. For the first time in the last few weeks she was genially happy and excited. She wondered if it was a one night thing.

Catching her best friend's reaction in the mirror she turned around letting out a playful whistle "Kait you look amazing."

"Really?" she tucked a piece of blonde hair back. "You don't think it's too much?"

She shook her head taking in the black glittery number and red pumps. "It's perfect."

Kaitlyn grinned back before turning to the blonde and brunette duo in the room "Thank you."

Michelle and Layla just gave her smiles as they looked at themselves in the mirror. Both wearing icy blue dresses in different styles.

"We are going to have the best night, Ladies." Layla commented looking down at her phone as it blinked with another message. "John and Mark are here." she turned to her friend.

Watching as her two friends walked out of her small room she turned to her best friend linking arms with her.

She knew it was going to be a good night.

* * *

She looks around taking in all the decorations. Usually they were overly cheesy but this time the decorations were a perfect mix of classy and school spirit.

Heading towards the voting table she quickly checks the names and puts the piece of paper in the ballot box.

"I don't know who would want your vote." her body tenses as she turns around to face the blonde.

Wrapping her arms around her self she bites her lip as the blonde continues to talk "-we all know that I'm going to be the Homecoming Queen and not your little reject friend Kaitlyn."

She shakes her head and begins sidestepping the blonde.

"Aw am I making you upset little girl?" Kelly continued taunting before grabbing her arm.

Tears instantly formed in her eyes as the blonde's fingers dig into her still healing bruises.

"Let her go." she opened her eyes to see Phil standing in front of her. She wills herself to swallow back the tears as her brown eyes meet his green ones.

Rubbing at her arm she began to walk away on single tear sliding down her cheek.

* * *

The smile returns to her face as she watches Layla try to teach John some dance moves and Michelle try to drag the brooding Mark onto the dance floor.

A small giggle escapes her lips as she watches them dance in the middle of the dance floor ignoring the people around them.

"Dance?" a hand appeared in front of her.

She looks at it with a small frown. Biting her lip she shakes her head, she looks up meeting his green eyes.

"Are you going to reject me?" he asks in a teasing tone but her eyes instantly widened "I never ask anyone to dance and your going to reject me." he jokes around sitting next to her with his hand still extended.

Looking over at him a smile tugged at her lips. Placing her hand in his she smiles as he stood upholding her hand and leading her towards the dance floor.

He gently wrapped his arms around her small waist as he leads her in a dance.

With a blush raising on her cheeks she wraps her own thin arms around his neck with a smile. The height difference very noticeable as they swayed from side to side. Placing her head on his shoulder she let out a content sigh. Her small body fit against his perfectly.

Opening her eyes she looks over his shoulder her eyes quickly landing on the blonde who was glaring at her. She couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face as she saw her glare in her direction. Looking around her gaze landed on her blonde best friend dancing with Sheamus without protesting.

Ducking her head she closed her eyes once again and just swayed.

* * *

Wincing at the pressure Kaitlyn is applying to her hand she looks at the stage as the Homecoming Queen and Homecoming King were to be announced.

"Your homecoming queen for 2012 is Kaitlyn Bonin."

She turned towards her best friend giving her a small push "That's you Kait!"

The blonde smiled down at her pulling her into a hug that left her rubbing her arms.

Watching on she can't help but smile when she hears Kelly's outraged shriek. Soon she's watching as a small crown is placed on her best friend's head and John stands next to her already wearing his.

Standing back with the rest of the students she watches as her friend leads John into an awkward dance.

"She's beautiful."

She turned around to give Sheamus a smile "Yeah she is. Give her time."

She feels him nod at her before asking her to dance.

She says yes.

* * *

Turning on the lights she quickly walks into her room. Slipping off her shoes she lets out a sigh of relief.

It had been a good night.

With a yawn she pulled off her blazer examining the bruises that were now fading only to have new ones bloom.

Pulling on her pajamas she jumps on her bed wincing as her leg once again hits the bag that was resting on it. Pulling the bag towards her she pulls out her trusty pen and notebook.

_Dear Kelly_

_Today was the dance. You were mean like you always are and I expected that. But I still had a good time. I promised myself I would have a good time at what would be my last Homecoming. Did you have a good time? I guess not since you're not our Queen. You threw quite the fit. I found it to be amusing. A lot of people did._

_Why is it so hard to believe that Phil might actually like me? Am I just that unlikeable? I don't think so. Or are you just jealous that he doesn't like you? Can't really blame him. The only reason most guys ever liked you was cause you put out...Why did Punk ever like you to begin with?_

_Remember when you told me no one would like a little girl? I do. I went home and cried that day. You made me believe that what you said was true. I don't believe that any longer. I think maybe Phil actually likes me. I know I like him too._

_If you haven't ripped this letter up yet then I'll tell you now that the only reason you are is because I'm gone. I haven't forgiven...I've died._

_I don't like using the word hate. I always use the word dislike. I've never hated anyone before. I never thought I could hate anyone. But I hate you. You made me hate you. Are you happy now? I HATE YOU. And I died hating you._

_- April_

**A/N- Thanks for reading. Sorry for any Kelly fans. It had to be done. Hope ya'll liked this chapter. **

**Review? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews. Thanks to DemonicXaliv, RandomStories203, flawlessfaithbreaker, PeaceLoveMuzic, RandyAJRulz13 and Guest. **

* * *

**Kelly 2.0**

* * *

She knew what had happened. Everyone knew what had happened. It was all over Facebook and Twitter.

Running a brush through her hair she looked at the mirror.

What did that little girl have that she didn't? Why did everyone like her? What was so special? What _had_ been so special about her?

Putting the brush down she pulls on her outfit of the day. The white shorts complementing her tan skin nicely as the blue shirt hangs loosely on her body.

Looking down at her phone she smiles as she saw his name flash on it. "Yes." she answered as she looked at the mirror once again smoothing out her pin straight hair.

"I'm outside." he says shortly before hanging up.

With a beaming smile she makes her way downstairs. Quickly opening the front door she stepped outside.

Wrapping her arms around him she sighs "I knew you would see that I'm the only one for you Punk." she beamed.

He slowly grabbed her wrist pulled her away from him with a disgusted look on his face.

"She wrote you this." he says shoving the letter in her hands. "I honestly don't know why. You were a bitch to her." he says bluntly.

She blinks up at him before looking at the letter in her hands.

"Come on Punk. She's gone." she says taking a step closer to him "You can be finally be with a real woman like me."

He looks at her in disbelief "I will always love her. I never loved you." giving the blonde a glare he walks away.

She once again looks down at the letter. How was it possible that she was still ruining her life? She was gone. Why couldn't people just move on?

* * *

She pulls her shirt down just an inch before giving the bouncer a beaming smile. The twins at her side doing the same.

He gives them one last look before allowing them in.

Walking into the club they instantly head over to the bar. And in no time at all guys are buying them drinks.

"I can't believe she's dead." Nikki said twirling her drink "Just like that. Cancer is awful." Brie agrees with her twin.

She just gave them a look "Shut up. She'd dead. Why are we still talking about her?"

The twins shared a look "You're a bitch Kelly. That's why he will never love you." Brie mutters as she walks off with her twin.

She watches as her life long friends walk away from her with a frown on her face before signaling for another drink from the bartender.

They don't even ask for her ID.

* * *

She stumbles into her room throwing her car keys on the bedside table before crawling onto her bed.

Her head feels clouded as she curls up on her side bringing her bag closer to her. Digging through it she pulls out the letter that has been mocking her all day.

Leaning over she turns on her bedside lamp before tearing the letter open.

_Dear Kelly_

_Today was the dance. You were mean like you always are and I expected that. But I still had a good time. I promised myself I would have a good time at what would be my last Homecoming. Did you have a good time? I guess not since you're not our Queen. You threw quite the fit. I found it to be amusing. A lot of people did._

_Why is it so hard to believe that Phil might actually like me? Am I just that unlikable? I don't think so. Or are you just jealous that he doesn't like you? Can't really blame him. The only reason most guys ever liked you was cause you put out...Why did Punk ever like you to begin with?_

_Remember when you told me no one would like a little girl? I do. I went home and cried that day. You made me believe that what you said was true. I don't believe that any longer. I think maybe Phil actually likes me. I know I like him too._

_If you haven't ripped this letter up yet then I'll tell you now that the only reason you are is because I'm gone. I haven't moved...I've died._

_I don't like using the word hate. I always use the word dislike. I've never hated anyone before. I never thought I could hate anyone. But I hate you. You made me hate you. Are you happy now? I HATE YOU. And I died hating you._

_- April_

Unwanted tears blurred her vision. Quickly wiping them away she curls on her side again.

She wasn't happy.

* * *

**A/N- Any Kelly fans hate me? It had to be done. Every story needs a mean girl. Kelly just fits. Anyways hope it was good read. **

**Review? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I own anything but the plot. **

**A/N- Thanks for the to DemonicXaliv, flawlessfaithbreaker, Red Foxy, RandyAJRulz13, .young, PeaceLoveMuzic, and RunningOnCrazy. **

* * *

**Daniel 1.0**

* * *

School had gone back to being normal. The dance was over and so was the school spirit.

She walks down the halls with her head down only smiling when people are staring at her directly.

Even though the weather outside is still hot she wears her long sleeve shirts she only usually wears during the winter.

A body bumps into her as she walks to class making her spill her books on the floor.

"So sorry." he says bending down to pick them up without looking at her, but she instantly recognizes his voice "Here." he places the books in her hands.

"Thanks." she says softly looking up at him.

"AJ." he says surprised finally looking at her "How are you doing?" he asks nervously.

She ducks her head because she doesn't know if she can meet his eyes without the tears coming to the surface "I'm doing good. What about you and Brie?" she hears herself say and her voice holds just a hint of bitterness.

He caught nervously shuffling his feet "We're good." he takes a deep breath before taking a step closer to her "I'm so sorry. If I could take it-"

She just shakes her head because she really can't hear this. Not again.

"It's fine Daniel." she lies "I have to go." she side steps him and walks away.

* * *

Eating lunch is now a loud affair. Punk, Colt and Kofi had taken to sitting with them at very lunch. But she wasn't complaining. Not in the least.

"Eat." he says looking her up and down.

She just shakes her head looking at the unappetizing food in front of her.

"Please." Kofi looks as her. "For me." Colt makes that puppy looking face she just can't seem to say no to.

Shaking her head she takes a bite out of the burger quickly drowning the taste with a small sip of Pepsi. "Happy?" she asks trying to look irritated however she can't help but smile.

"Very." Kofi and Colt say in unison.

She rolls her eyes looking away from them. She listens in with a smile as she hears Kaitlyn rejects Sheamus once again. She really wishes her best friend would open her eyes and realize the pale teen would never hurt her. Not without hurting himself as well.

She rubs her arms as the air conditioner in the cafeteria kicks in. The cool air chilling her bones much faster than it should have.

"Let's go for a walk." she hears him say.

She takes his hand with a smile marveling at how it fits against hers perfectly.

They walk in silence looking at all the people that decided to eat outside.

Even though the weather is still hot she can't help but shiver when a slight breeze picks up.

"You alright?" he asked "We can go back inside."

She shakes her head because she doesn't want to ruin the moment. This perfect moment. "I'm fine Phil." she says softly.

She's wonders if he will correct her and tell her to call him by his nickname but he never does. She wonders if she's the only one that calls him Phil. And for a moment she allows herself to believe she is.

"So I was thinking." he shuffles his feet "Maybe you would want to go out with me."

She looks up at him in surprise. He wanted to go out with her? "As a date?" she finds herself asking him.

"If you want." he responds with a small smile.

She wants to say yes. Her heart is telling her to say yes. But her brain is screaming out a big fat no.

Would it be fair to him? Would it be fair to her? Could she get emotionally attached to someone knowing what she knew?

"I'd love to." she says because she always follows her heart. "But don't fall in love with me."

He thinks she's joking.

She's not.

* * *

She lets out a happy sigh as she enters her room.

It had been a good day. Better than any day before. Her stomach was still fluttering in excitement as she thought of her plans for that upcoming friday night.

She grabs her backpack dumping the contents on the bed before carefully sitting on the bed making sure not to hit her legs.

Avoiding her homework she grabs her notebook. The one filled with the letters and begins writing.

_Dear Daniel_

_They say you never get over your first love. And I know I haven't but I feel like I can move on. I can stop looking at the past and move on _

_I still remember how it all happened. I love you. You love me. You just loved her more. And really can I blame you? She's perfect for you. I still wish you had told me instead of cheating but I'm moving on. _

_I deserve to move on. Don't you think? _

_You know Phil right? I like him. I really do. I think he could make me move on. I want him to be the one to help me move on. _

_I just wanted to tell you. I forgive you. I hope you forgive yourself. I really do. I hope you take care of her Daniel. I hope you love her the way she deserves to be loved. I hope you love her like you loved me. _

_Take care of her and never let her go. _

_Love, _

_April_

* * *

**A/N: I just….. this was really hard for me to write. The letter was. I hope none of you hate Daniel. Because truthfully I really like him and I don't want you guys to see him as the bad guy. I was tempted to add a bit of TeamFrienship in here but I didn't find a way to. **

**Review? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys :) Thanks to Red Foxy, DemonicXaliv, HarryPotterWWEFreak (I love your PenName! Describes me), sarah, RandyAJRulz13, PeaceLoveMuzic, and SmurfasticLife. Just another reminder. This is 2.0 which means that it's after the preface. I hope I'm not confusing any of you.**

* * *

**Daniel 2.0**

* * *

He always feels bad. Every time he sees her walk around the school. He feels a small pang in his chest. He did that. He broke her. It's not something he's proud. He wished he could take it all back. But he knows he can't.

He wishes he had been honest with her from the beginning. Loosing her as a friend was harder then loosing her as a girlfriend. Not having her in his life was harder than anything he had been though in his eighteen years of his life. She was his best friend. He wished she was still his best friend.

He wishes he had made better choises. But there was nothing he could do about it now. All he could do was sit back and watch as the consequences of his actions played out.

He wishes, he wishes, he wishes because that's all he can do.

Lately though he sees her healing and he feels like maybe, just maybe, he can heal too. Maybe he can be friend's with her. Maybe they can go back to the way things were beofre. Before his mistakes. Before her heartbreak. Before his heartbreak.

At least he has someone. Someone he knows he loves with all his hreat. Someone he's _in_ love with. Not just some he loves. But for a while she has no one and that just make him feel worst than he ever did before.

So when he seems her smiling and holding hands with Punk he feels better. It makes him feel better. He knows that she is moving on.

When he finds out about the leukemia he feels a small part of his heart-break. She was his first love. She will always hold a part of his heart.

When he sees Punk's name flash on his phone he allows himself to feel a small sliver of hope.

"Hey." he answer.

"I'm outside." Punk's tone takes his hope away.

Walking down the stairs he tries to keep himself calm. Opening the door his heart-break a little more.

Punk is standing by the steps. Hands shoved deep in his pockets. "She wrote you this." his voice break before he hands him a letter.

"I'm so sorry." Daniel hears himself say as Punk stands oddly calm on his porch. "I'm so sorry." he says again. This time it's meant to keep him calm.

Looking at the man in front of him he knows he must look the same.

Broken.

Taking a step closer he gives him a hug. They were never the best of friends. But they held deep respect for each other.

"I-" he looks down at the letter "Thank you." his voice breaks and he knows he's about to lose the last piece of calmness he has.

Watching the raven head get in his truck and speed of he walks back into his house.

Grabbing his phone he quickly dials a familiar number "I need you." he says softly as the first few tears start rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

He leans further into her embrace as they both lay on his bed. Her arms tightly wrapped around her waist her head on his chest as they lay in silence. Their breathing the only sound in the room.

He was afraid of moving because it would just make everything even more real. He was afraid of opening his eyes because then everything would be real.

Opening his eyes he tangled his hand on Brie's long brown locks. He shifts them slightly as to where they are now looking at the letter. The letter that seems to be mocking him.

He's afraid of reading it. Would she tell him she hated him?

"Daniel." Brie says softly looking up at her boyfriend "Read it. You need this." she whispers hugging him closer as her leg slides between his.

He nods at her reaching over to grab it. His hand trembles slightly as his fingers grip it. He quickly opens it and begins to read it.

_Dear Daniel_

_They say you never get over your first love. And I know I haven't but I feel like I can move on. I can stop looking at the past and move on _

_I still remember how it all happened. I love you. You love me. You just loved her more. And really can I blame you? She's perfect for you. I still wish you had told me instead of cheating but I'm moving on. _

_I deserve to move on. Don't you think? _

_You know Phil right? I like him. I really do. I think he could make me move on. I want him to be the one to help me move on. _

_I just wanted to tell you. I forgive you. I hope you forgive yourself. I really do. I hope you take care of her Daniel. I hope you love her the way she deserves to be loved. I hope you love her like you loved me. _

_Take care of her and never let her go. _

_Love, _

_April _

The tears are once again running down his face. Brie's face is hidden in his shoulder and he can feel her tears soaking into his shirt.

"I love you." he whispers tightening his hold on her.

"I know." she looks up with a small sad smile "I love you too."

Burying his face in her hair he continues to cry.

He cries for his first love. He cries for the best friend he lost.

* * *

**A/N: I felt like crying while I wrote this. I really did. And usually I try and avoid tears. Anyways hope ya'll enjoyed this. I've had it written for a while. So I broke my laptop charger and I only have like an hour left and I'm in my dorm and I'm not getting a charger until another week. So yeah... It's been a bad week so far. Review? It will cheer me up! Make my day! **

**Review? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Thanks to Red Foxy RandyAJRulz13, PeaceLoveMuzic, DemonicXaliv, Guest, Sarah, icebabesfire, and PlainNonsense. See ya at the bottom. **

* * *

**Layla 1.0**

* * *

She looks around the room with a smile. And for the first time she doesn't care that there are tons of tons of clothes scattered around her room, some of them not even her own. She doesn't care that Layla and Michelle are trying to decide on what tone of lipstick she should put on, she doesn't care that Eve is blaring her pop music and dancing around the room holding a curling iron.

She doesn't care because everything has to be perfect. She wants everything to be perfect.

"You looks amazing Lee." her best friend says with a wide smile. "Punk won't know what hit him."

She smiles because that's exactly what she wants to hear. "Thank you Kait." she says sincerely. "It's all thanks to all of you." she smiles at Layla, Michelle and Eve.

She's sporting a pair of black skinny jeans, a long sleeved ruffled blue shirt that Layla had brought over and a pair of comfy stylish combat boots.

"You look so cute." Layla and Michelle say in unison grabbing her a hug before letting her go to go back to choosing the perfect makeup.

"Thank you." she can't help but say again.

They all smile at her and continue to pamper her.

She lets them because she wants everything to be perfect.

* * *

She hugs her arms closer to her as the night air hits them. She wishes she had brought a jacket. But she won't let anything ruin hr perfect night. Not even mother nature and her insane weather changes. She lets out a sigh of relief when Phil puts her arm around her as he buys the tickets to the movie that are going to watch.

Everything will be perfect. She just knowns it.

She finds herself giggling when she sees the looks her and Phil are getting as they enter the dark movie theater.

She leads them to what she deems like the perfect seats and they sit down to watch the movie previews.

His hand somehow finds itself inter winded with hers and she can't help but look over at him with a smile.

The small kids around them awaiting the super-hero movie as much as them.

She can't help but feel sad when she realizes she will never get the chance to have any kids of her own.

Shaking her head she looks over at him with a smile before glancing down at her their hands.

He shakes his head at her bringing her closer to him as the movie begins.

She's only too happy to curl up beside him.

* * *

She laughs as he makes a face at the ice-cream in her small cup. "It's good. Try it." she says holding out the spoon.

"No thanks." he shakes his head at her cuteness.

She just shrugs and continues to eat glancing at her phone as it lights up again. Rolling her eyes she sends a quick reply.

"Layla and Michelle again?" he asks with a laugh.

She nods "They care….a lot." she doesn't tell him it's because they don't want her to get hurt again.

He nods slowly eating his own ice-cream, offering her some with a smile.

She winks at him before eating from the green spoon. "It's good." she declares with a smile as he continued eating.

She swears she feels his foot brush against hers under the table.

* * *

She warps her own arm around his waist as his finds their way around her small shoulders holding her close as they walk across the parking lot. Her hands fist his shirt as they walk into the chilly night.

"You're so short." he comments looking down at her.

She pouts up at him "I know. We can't all be six feet tall."

He shakes his head bringing her closer as they near the truck. He helps her in. And she smiles happily at him.

Looking out the window she looks at the cars passing her by.

She looks over when his hands slips in her. She bites her lip hiding a smile before leaning her head back on the head rest.

* * *

She's a bit nervous as they stand on her porch.

"I had a good time." he says with a smile.

"I did too Phil." she uses his real name again. He doesn't correct her.

"We should do this again."

Her head is screaming no once again but her heart screams yes so she nods "Yeah definitely."

He nods before quickly leaning down. Brushing his lips against her's softly.

She grips the front of his shirt bringing him down for another kiss before he can pull away.

He's only too happy to kiss back.

As her lungs begin to protest she pulls away placing her forehead on his chest. Her thin arms wrap around his middle giving him a hug.

"Bye." she finally says before leaning up and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Letting out a happy sigh she lets herself fall on the bed before grabbing her notebook and pen.

_Dear Layla_

_Today was my first date with Phil. It was amazing. _

_You helped me get ready. You lent me her green shirt and Michelle did my makeup. Remember when you helped me get ready for my first date with Daniel. Now you helped me get ready for my date with Phil. Just like I was there to help you for your first date with John. _

_Thank you. _

_Not only for the dating advice but for everything else. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for standing up for me when Kelly makes fun. Thank you. _

_Since you're reading this I'm dead. I said I wasn't doing chemo. But I think I might change my mind. Phil might change my mind. _

_Remember when we met? We were the smallest girls in class. Still are. You used to be so quiet. Now look at you and Michelle. Look at me. _

_You were my first real friend. And then Michelle. Then Kaitlyn. And Finally Eve. _

_Thank you for being my friend. _

_Love_

_- April_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Originally I was going to do Michelle and Layla together but I decided to separate them. I know a lot of you want to see a John chapter. And originally I wasn't going to do one but I think I might now. We shall see.

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews you guys :)Thanks to RandyAJRulz13, BlairPunkers, PeaceLoveMuzic, DemonicXaliv, RunningOnCrazy, Red Foxy and RandomStories203. See ya at the bottom xD **

* * *

**Layla 2.0**

* * *

She felt different that day. But she shook it off focusing on the small scrap book she had been making since she found out about AJ having leukemia. She looks down at small book fondly. Although many people didn't know she has been friend's with AJ way before Michelle. AJ had been her first friend. She smiles and laughs as she looks through the pictures. All of them of her and AJ. Taken at various birthday parties, first days of school and halloween nights.

Putting the book into her bag she paddles around her room trying to find something to wear. It was her turn to visit AJ in the hospital. And finally show her the scrap book she had been working on.

The feeling of dread comes crawling back into her stomach as she looks down at her phone.

She bites her lip looking down at the phone willing for it to light it. And it does. But it's a number she doesn't wants to see because she knows, even before answering it, what he's going to tell her.

She closed her eyes slowly willing for it not to be true but finally she opens her eyes and answers her still ringing phone.

"Hey." she answers quietly.

"I'm outside." he answers and and suddenly she knowns why she has been feeling like that the whole day.

Slipping on her flats she runs a hand through her hair trying to make it manageable. But after a second she gives up because truthfully she could care less about her appearance at the moment.

Walking down the stairs with shaky legs she opens the door greeting him with a small sad smile. She knew what he was about to tell her. And even though she didn't want it to be true she knew she had to accept it. But she doesn't want too. She's young, too young, for all this to be happening to her. This was only supposed to happen in the movies. Not in real life. Never in real life.

He hands her a letter wordlessly. She takes it with a trembling hand before pulling him towards her in a small hug.

"I miss her." she hears him whispers as he returns her hug.

"I do too." and she does. She was her first friend. Her first true friend. Maybe not her best friend but her _first_ friend.

Letting him go she gives him a small pat on the back waiting from the porch as he gets in his truck and drives away.

* * *

He looks at the small brunette with a frown. She was sitting on her bed the letter on her lap, looking through the blue and green scrap book he knowns she spent ages making _and_ she was being shockingly quiet, which scares more than he wants to admit. His girlfriend, Layla, was being quiet. If the time was right he would make a joke out of it. Instead he wraps his arms around her.

She breaks down as soon as she feels his arms wrap around her. "John-" she manages to say before she begins to cry once again.

He can't do anything but hold her close to him, rocking her back in forth waiting for the tears to stop flowing. He feels the tears prickle behind his eyelids but he forces them back. He knows he has to be strong for her.

"Lay. Read it." he hands her the envelope and she takes it with shaky hands. He gently takes the scrap book from her hands and puts it off to the side.

Taking a deep breath she rips it open.

_Dear Layla_

_Today was my first date with Phil. It was amazing. _

_You helped me get ready. You lent me her green shirt and Michelle did my makeup. Remember when you helped me get ready for my first date with Daniel. Now you helped me get ready for my date with Phil. Just like I was there to help you for your first date with John. _

_Thank you. _

_Not only for the dating advice but for everything else. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for standing up for me when Kelly makes fun. Thank you. _

_Since you're reading this I'm dead. I said I wasn't doing chemo. But I think I might change my mind. Phil might change my mind. _

_Remember when we met? We were the smallest girls in class. Still are. You used to be so quiet. Now look at you and Michelle. Look at me. _

_You were my first real friend. And then Michelle. Then Kaitlyn. And Finally Eve. _

_Thank you for being my friend. _

_Love_

_- April_

Turning in John's arms she places a quick kiss on his lips.

He tightens his arms around her pulling her towards him with a sad smile. His lips descending on hers as she begins to cry again.

This time his tears mingle with hers.

* * *

**A/N- Did I make anyone cry? Sorry about that. AND OMG Raw! I started watching it resigned that I was gonna hate it. But I still watch because I just have to, kinda like glee, you glee fans know what I'm talking about right? It's like a train wreak but you cant look away. ANYWAYS that's what I was expecting and then BOOM I actually liked it. Maybe because I missed Vince! And those kendo stick hits were pretty badass. And Ryback is so ridiculously over that it's awesome to watch. And who can doesn't like watching when HELLNO is on screen. AND the crowd was fuckin amazing. And did ya'll see Punk hit that fan? Is it horrible that I find it so fuckin hilarious? Want to mark over raw with me? Just message me! **

**Next up: Michelle. **

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the plot. **

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews RunningOnCrazy, icebabesfire, DemonicXaliv, RandyAJRulz13, PlainNonsense, PeaceLoveMuzic, RedFoxy and RandomStories203. Sorry for the tears ladies. **

* * *

**Michelle 1.0**

* * *

She looks around the room. She hated it the first time, just three months ago. She hates it more now. The white walls are mocking her and she just want to run out of there.

Her mom is holding her hand as they wait for the doctor to come back.

"I would strongly urge you to begin chemo." she says as soon as she walks into the room. "At this rate you only have a few more months. Starting chemo will raise your chances at survival."

Green eyes flash behind her eyelids and she hears herself say "Okay. Let's do it."

Her mom lets out a grateful sob and instantly pulls her into a hug.

She can't help but think he's the reason she changed her mind.

She knowns he's the reason she changed her mind.

She starts chemo that same day. She meets people she never though she would meet. By the end of her session she doesn't know if it was the right thing to do.

When her mom asks her how it went she lies and says everything went just fine.

* * *

The small skip in her step is gone. Her eyes have lost some of their sparkle. Her hair lays limply on her shoulders. And her smile isn't the same.

And even though she knowns people have noticed she pretends everything is just fine. She tells them she is just fine.

Shivering she hugs herself just as a hand wraps around hers.

"You okay." he asks with a frown.

"I'm fine." she lies to him for the first time.

She knows the lies will eventually come out easily.

He says nothing, bring her body closer to his as they walk down the hall.

She bites her lip but leans into him as they walk. She hates lying to him. But she knows she has to do it. She can't tell him. She just can't. Not now. Maybe not ever.

"Thanks." she says quietly leaning up and placing a kiss on his slightly parted lips before slipping out of his arms and into her class room.

He notices how the skip is gone from her step.

* * *

She looks around her room with a slight smile.

The room is cramped as everyone tries to fit themselves in for their saturday night movie ritual.

She thinks this might be her last one.

"You okay." she hears the slightly accented voice.

Looking to the side she sees the worried face of Michelle.

"I'm fine." she leaned her head on her friend's shoulder watching as the brown strands of hair mix with her Michelle's long blonde locks. "You have pretty hair."

Michelle laughs wrapping a thin arm around her "So do you Ms. Lee."

She wonders just how long she will have her pretty long hair. And even though she knows it might be vain of her she hopes she will have it for a while longer "Thank you." she turned her attention towards Phil who is arguing with Kaitlyn over the movies they should be watching.

"Harry Potter." she hears herself say with a horrible British accent.

They all agree if only to see her smile. And because they like Harry Potter.

But she knows it's mostly because they don't want to argue with her.

She leans back against Phil's chest as he wraps his arms around her.

She let's out a sigh. She looks around once again. At her friends. And everything was perfect. If only for just one moment.

* * *

Opening the drawer she takes out the long box shaking the pills within. Opening it she dumps them on the clear plastic cup. One by one she begins taking them. The pain slowly fading away as the pills work their magic.

Walking back to her room she feels so much more relaxed. Maybe she had made the right choice by starting chemo. Bright green eyes come to mind and she knowns she made the right choice.

Grabbing her notebook and pen she begins writing.

_Dear Michelle, _

_I began Chemo a couple of days ago. It's not that bad. Not as I bad as I though it would be anyways. _

_I meet a girl there. Her name is Torrie. She reminds e of you. She has long beautiful blonde hair just like yours. She used to be a model. _

_I guess cancer doesn't care who you are. _

_You know I sussed to be jealous of you. So jealous. You were beautify. everyone wanted to be your friend, all the guys wanted you to be their girlfriend._

_And you. You just wanted to be friends with Lay. But Lay was my friend. My only friend. And you wanted her. Her when you would have had anyone at all. _

_But then I met Kaitlyn. And I understood. Layla is your soulmate-bestfriend, and Kiat is mine. _

_I'm glad you wanted Layla as your friend. Because you became my friend. And you, Michelle, are one of the best friend's a girl could ever ask for. _

_Remember when you told that all the boys at our school were too immature for you and could never be able to handle you? Well Mark can. You were right no one at school can handle you. But Mark sure can. never let him go. Hold on withe everything you have. Even when he's being grumpier than usual. _

_Love, _

_April._

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Tear worthy or not? You guys! College is truly sucking the life out of me. I haven't been inspired to write lightly. Until now. So I hope this isn't crappy or anything. I know I'm writing there letters with no real background to their relationship but just you wait. That's still to come. Anyways hope ya'll enjoyed this read. **

**Please Review :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. **

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! Thanks to RandyAJRulz13, PeaceLoveMuzic, Red Foxy and DemonicXaliv. **

* * *

**Michelle 2.0**

* * *

Her hands shake as she applied her lipstick. The redness around her eyes still visible despite the concealer she expertly applied.

She tries smoothing down her hair but her hands are still shaking. Letting out a deep sigh though her nose she looks at herself in the mirror.

She's dressed in her usual jeans, long sleeved shirt and thigh high grey boots.

Although she looks ready for her date she knows she's not.

It feels wrong getting ready for a date when her friend had just died a few hours ago. But this was the first date with Mark that her parents actually approved of. And she knows AJ wouldn't want her to miss it.

So with that though she begins straightening her hair to perfection. As soon as she's done she places the straighter down, frowning when the front door bell rings.

Slowly she walks down the stairs and towards the door. Opening she gives him a sad smile. "Hey."

He doesn't return her greeting, instead he hands her a letter with shaky hands. She can tell he's ready to fall apart and is just holding it together.

"She wrote you this." he says with a grim smile.

Taking it she nods at him "Thank you." without giving him a warning she wraps her arms around him in a hug, her head resting next to his.

Walking back into the house her hands shake as she holds the letter close to her. Taking a deep breath she leans on the wall.

In no time at all she finds herself sitting on the living room couch her hands still shaking as she rips the envelope open.

_Dear Michelle, _

_I began Chemo a couple of days ago. It's not that bd. Not as I bad as I though it would be anyways. _

_I meet a girl there. Her name is Torrie. She reminds e of you. She has long beautiful blonde hair just like yours. She used to be a model. _

_I guess cancer doesn't care who you are. _

_You know I sussed to be jealous of you. So jealous. You were beautify. everyone wanted to be your friend, all the guys wanted you to be their girlfriend._

_And you. You just wanted to be friends with Lay. But Lay was my friend. My only friend. And you wanted her. Her when you would have had anyone at all. _

_But then I met Kaitlyn. And I understood. Layla is your soulmate-bestfriend, and Kiat is mine. _

_I'm glad you wanted Layla as your friend. Because you became my friend. And you, Michelle, are one of the best friend's a girl could ever ask for. _

_Remember when you told that all the boys at our school were too immature for you and could never be able to handle you? Well Mark can. You were right no one at school can handle you. But Mark sure can. Never let him go. Hold on with everything you have. Even when he's being grumpier than usual. _

_Love, _

_April._

* * *

He finds her sitting on the couch when he arrives, letting himself in when he sees that her parent's cars are not in the driveway and she won't open the door.

Her face in set in a blank expression and she doesn't seem to notice the tears running down her face smearing her carefully applied makeup.

"Chelle?" he asks walking closer to her.

Before he can blink she's in his arms clutching at him her face crumbling as she begins crying openly.

Although he's not much for showing emotion he brings her closer to him smoothing out her hair as she clings to him.

Her head tucked under his chin as his arms wrapped around her thin form. "What's wrong?" he asks even though he has a pretty good idea what the problem was.

He feels her shake against him but she doesn't give an answer instead continue to cry.

Unable to get her to talk he continue to smooth out her hair before quickly typing a txt and sending it.

"I'm so sorry-" Michelle said between sobs "This was our first real date. And now it's ruined."

Tightening his arms around her he says "It's fine Chelle."

* * *

He lets out a sigh of relief when Layla and John arrive.

Layla makes a bee line towards her best friend, pulling her into his arms and soon they are both crying.

Mark and John exchange looks before gathering their perspective girlfriends in their arms.

"Shhh Chelle." he said softly in her ear trying to sooth her any way he could. "Its going to be okay." he lies.

She continues to cry into his shoulder, taking a deep breath before nodding.

Everything HAD to be okay.

* * *

**A/N: So I just got out of my torturous Biology Midterm and now I must beginning studying for Math. Reviews would help immensely xD **

**Next up: John's chapter. **

**Review? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the plot. **

**A/N: Many thanks to DemonicXaliv, Red Foxy, PeaceLoveMuzic, and RandyAJRulz13 for the reviews! They honestly made my day. Now onto the chapter I know a lot of people have been waiting for.**

* * *

**John 1.0**

* * *

She knows he suspects something. Maybe it's the way his blue eyes always seem to always be trained on her.

So she tries to avoid him anytime she has class with him or seems him in the hallways. Excusing herself from conversations he's a part of and just avoiding him in general.

And today is no different, quickly walking down the halls she tried to brush past him with her head down so he won't try and talk to her.

She doesn't know if she can keep lying.

"Wait." John's large hand clamps around her arm and she winces in pain "AJ."

She tried to keep in the small whimper but it escapes her lips.

He looks down at her before pulling her into an empty classroom.

"What's wrong?" he asks letting her wrist go. Grabbing her hand again he pushes the sleeve up noticing the fading bruises and the newly made ones.

"Is Punk-" he gets cut off as she shakes her head frantically.

"No! He has nothing to do with this! He doesn't know." she blurts out shaking her head.

"AJ." he says seriously "You can tell me anything. If Punk-"

She shakes her head rapidly before she hears herself begin to tell him the truth.

His arms wrap around her and the words begin escaping her lips.

The tears keep falling and the words keep flowing out.

Because she can't hold it in anymore.

She can't pretend to be strong. Because she's not strong. Not anymore. Not that she ever really was.

But she can't hide it anymore. She knows they deserve to know. And she simply can't pretend that nothing is wrong.

Because _everything is wrong. _

* * *

She knowns she has to tell him. She knows and yet she can't bring herself to do it.

"You know how I told you to to fall in love with me?" she asks quietly as they watch the TV in her room.

He looks at her questionably but nods his head "Yeah?" he wants to say it but he can't.

She slips our of his arms. "I'm sick." she says.

He looks at her "Do you want me to bring you something?" he asks standing up.

She shakes her head "I'm sick." she repeats.

"I know that April. You just told me." he doesn't understand.

"I'm sick." her lip trembles "I have leukemia." she watches his reaction.

It takes him a while to process it but soon he's shaking his head "No. You're fine. You've been fine." he knows she hasn't been fine.

"I'm sorry." she whispers looking down at her hands. The tears begin flowing and she can't stop them. Looking up at him she looks at him with teary eyes "I'm so sorry Phil."

"You already said that." he stand in front of her "Why are you saying that." his voice hold just a hit of hysterics.

"No, no, no." he begins shaking her lightly, his hands grasping her small shoulders. "No. no. April this isn't funny."

She cries because she can see that she's hurting him. She never meant for this to happen. This was the last thing she wanted to do. She didn't want to hurt him.

"I-" she begins "I'm dying." she says it for the first time and for the first time it hits her.

She's dying. And there's nothing anyone can do about it.

She's dying.

He shakes his head again baking away from "I can-"

He runs.

* * *

She lies on her bed as the sobs rack through her small body.

The tears haven't stopped and she knows they wont any time soon. No one can say or do anything to make her stop crying. Not when he left. Not when he ran.

Not when he left her.

Grabbing the pen and notebook with shaky hands she begins writing.

_Dear John, _

_You know I wasn't going to write you a letter. Not that you don't deserve a letter, a goodbye. You do, you absolutely do. _

_I just don't know exactly what I'm supposed to say. _

_What am I supposed to say to the man that is a such a big part of my life? But I will try. I will try my hardest. Today I told you. I told you before anyone else. I told you before I told Phil. And you acted like a big brother. And Phil. He ran. How can he run? I need him more than ever. You told me he would understand. I hope you're right. Because I don't know what I will do without him. _

_So John Cena you are like my brother. You are my brother. You are everyone's brother. _

_You have to stay strong John. You know that right? If they see you break, if they see their big brother break, they will break. _

_Stay strong, Stay strong for me. Stay strong for them. Stay strong for Layla. _

_But don't forget your also just human, superman. _

_Love, _

_Your little sister, April. _

She looks up from her bed ready to tell her mom to go away. That she's _fine. _Just _fine. _But the words get caught in her throat as he walks in.

"I'm so sorry." this time it's him who whispers the words as he walks closer to him. "I'm so sorry."

He walks closer sitting next to her as she looks away from him.

"I'm sorry too Phil." she say curling on her side as he slips behind her wrapping his arms around her small frame. "I'm so happy you came back. You didn't leave me."

"I could never leave you." he says kissing her shoulder "I love you April."

She turns around to face him looking up at him with wide eyes "You love me?" she asks with a small sad smile "I love you too Phil."

He places his lips on her slightly chapped ones kissing her deeply as his hands tangle in her hair.

And he cries.

And she cries.

They cry.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Don't be mad at Phil for running, even for just a bit. It is a lot to take in. Also is anyone a Glee Fan? Puckleberry Fan? If so go head and check out my new story called Thirteen Reasons Why! **

**Now click that button at the bottom. You know you want to :) **

**Review?**


End file.
